


Third Kiss

by Brighid



Category: due South
Genre: Five Kisses Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carpe the Mountie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ray K. That is all.

due South. RayK/Fraser.

 

Third Kiss

Stella had been easy compared to this. He'd only had to piss himself to get her to notice that he kinda-sorta liked her.

So far, with Fraser? First time he'd tried was at the little dim sum place they'd taken to eating at. He'd had enough green tea he thought his bladder would burst and they were tucked in close together over the tiny table and Fraser'd done this lick-lick thing and Ray thought, christ, and leaned in and swiped a small spot off and then licked his thumb. Soy-salty and Fraser, an almost-kiss, and Fraser's eyes had gone dark as anything and he'd said, all rough, "Uh, Ray...?"

And then the restaurant had fucking blown-up. There'd been moo-goo on the fucking ceiling and a gang in the alley, and oh, yeah, singed pigeon parts raining down.

By the time he'd washed birdguts out of his hair, somehow the moment had passed.

)0(

The second time was at the movies. Something that went crash-bang nice and loud, 'cause it was his week to pick and last week he'd had to sit through subtitles.

His fingers had found Fraser's in the popcorn tub and Fraser'd not done the usual guy thing, grab your kernels and run. Nope, he'd traced the lines of Ray's knuckles, soft and buttery and slick and jesus it had made Ray shudder happily, getting what was starting to feel like a hand-job on his hand in the popcorn. He leaned over, his lips just grazing the edge of Fraser's ear ...

And then the blow-dart had gone whizzing over their heads, landing with an audible thwack in the neck of the guy just sitting down three rows in front of them. Two seconds later Fraser was sniffing the dart tip, saying: "Curare, Ray!" 

So Ray'd wiped his messy hand on the seat of his jeans and it was just like dating Stella in high school when he thought about it, only with more pygmies.

Excuse him. Aboriginal warrior societies.

And the mood was gone.

)0(

Two weeks later on his couch, watching hockey, he turned to Fraser and pulled the beer out of his hand and cradled the back of his head and kissed him. Hot, wet, beery taste and then Fraser gasped a little, slid his mouth to the side and bit the edge of Ray's jaw, the big, glorious freak.

"Bed, Fraser, before aliens arrive and abduct one of us," Ray said a little later, grabbing Fraser by the front of his pants and directing him up and towards the bedroom.

Fraser laughed, leaned in close and hard and kissed him lewdly with his prim Canadian mouth. "I believe we should be safe enough, Ray. Third time's the charm, after all."

"Huh. So what you're saying is this is your lucky rabbit's foot?" Ray said, rubbing hard, and smiled when Fraser gasped, sighed. "If I rub that, I'll get lucky?" and then Fraser leaned in and kissed him so hard he thought his lip would split.

"Indeed, Ray. I think we both will."

)0(


End file.
